Azraelean's BBRae week 2K15
by Azraelean
Summary: My entry into the bbrae week. Every day.
1. Midnight

Bbrae week midnight

Beast boy was prowling through the tower. Ever since taking down the brotherhood of evil, he was made second in command. Robin was adequately impressed that he offered beast boy his own team.

Beast boy was too self-conscious to accept however and declined. Robin then offered him second in command since he felt he could do with more responsibility. This offer Beast Boy accepted.

Beast Boy didn't know at the time that being second in command meant paperwork however. Grumbling to himself having just finished his paperwork for the day. He had glanced at his clock and saw to his shock that it was 11:30 PM and realized he had not eaten dinner yet.

So leaving his desk, he went to the kitchen to get some tofu dogs.

Looking in the fridge he saw the Titans were once again out of mustard.

Noting it down on the tower shopping list. He continued to the table to eat a condiment free hot dog.

Another change to beast boy was that he no longer dwelt upon Terra Markov. After the young woman he thought was his lost crush had explained in no uncertain terms that she was not who he thought she was he once more sunk into depression. But the resident empath had put a stop to that.

She first noticed his depression after he came back from the school. She came to his door and asked what was wrong, after his terse reply she said to him "You think you're alone, but you're not."

Telling him that had caused him to come out and hug her, after that the two have a much closer relationship. While he no longer had much time for pranks due to his new responsibilities. The two would often be seen together on the couch in front of the TV, him doing paperwork and her reading a book.

Only Starfire noticed when they became so close, but the two soon were considered to be as Starfire put it, "blorghofuls" when questioned further by robin what that meant she described it as: two people in the beginning stages of a relationship often not even realizing the fact themselves.

Cyborg laughed as he said, "The day Raven kisses beast boy is the day trigon dances the highland fling."

After he finished his bean curd, beast boy smelled raven coming to the kitchen.

After the brotherhoods defeat, Beast Boy had been put through some tests to see the Full extent of his Powers.

Beast boy's base form, while not as strong or fast as any of his animal forms, was still considered superhuman in its abilities. Especially smell, sound, and hearing.

Raven entered the room and continued to the stove where she put the water to boil and got out her favorite herbal tea.

After finishing her preparations she walked over to the table and sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Hey rae. Can't sleep?" Asked the teen.

"It's Raven, and no. What are you doing up?" She asked the shape shifter.

"I just finished my paperwork and didn't get dinner so I need to eat before bed."

"Okay" said Raven mollified by his answer. "So what is the training for tomorrow?"

"Combination training. We'll be throwing each other around a bit." Beast boy grinned. Reminiscing on when the sorceress had thrown him before, especially when he had been annoying her.

As the two teens tucked into their respective foods. While they were eating Raven kept glancing over her mug at Beast Boy. She had to admit that he had certainly filled out well. A healthy diet free of animal fats caused him to have a very lean figure.

She herself had taken up a vegetarian diet to help her control her demonic side. She couldn't bring herself to go as far as Garfield and cut out all animal products but the meat products had made her demonic side irritable.

The two teens finished their meals and headed to the corridor that contained their rooms.

"See you tomorrow Rae." Changeling said.

"Garfield, wait." Raven said. "Would you be interested in seeing a movie with me on Friday?"

"Raven, Are you asking me out?"

"Yes." She said.

"Then sure." The animorph said.

Raven approached her new boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Glancing at his clock when he got to his room he saw it was midnight.

That night Trigon found himself dressed in a kilt and started to dance.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


	2. Second Kiss

BBRae week second kiss

Their first kiss was short and sweet. Raven decided she wanted to experience her first kiss the night he asked her out.

Not a lot of drama when it was so sudden. Beast Boy had decided to let Raven lead their relationship. Raven had quickly taken charge and Beast Boy let her set the pace since he didn't know if an action he thought to be banal might cause property damage due to Raven. Raven's powers were unpredictable and if she wasn't centered when she was startled it could destroy something.

Raven was meditating now so they could prepare for their date on Friday, they had decided to go to a recently opened vegetarian restaurant that had gotten good reviews.

The continued meditation of the resident sorceress led beast boy to sit beside his girlfriend. He loved watching her. The twitches of her fingers while she conversed with her emotions. The expressions on her face were enough to leave him spell bound.

Raven came out of her meditation with a sense of wellbeing. She looked up at her boyfriend and she was struck by his eyes. Emerald and piercing her soul with his love for her. She immediately was struck by a desire she hadn't had before.

Getting on her feet she traipsed over to her beau and slipped her hands behind his head. Looking at her he pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes.

Raven thought a bit and decided that she would give her second kiss a bit more effort. She pressed her tongue between his lips and explored.

Beast Boy was surprised at the forwardness of Raven. He didn't imagine she would go so far on their second day as a couple. However as she explored beyond his teeth he decided that as long as she was willing to start something he would oblige her.

After the two were done after what felt like hours beast boy said "Not bad for only our second kiss."


	3. Dreaming

BBRae week Dreaming

Beast boy was convinced he was dreaming. He had often dreamed about this happening. Dating Raven was a fantasy to him.

He was just a freak accident and a science experiment. She was a fantastical creature and a human mixed together. A demon and a human hybrid was practically unheard of. They rarely survived past pregnancy. Demons and humans were just too different genetically. A demon has chromosome pairs instead of the usual 23 of a human. Raven therefore had 69 chromosomes total, 23 pairs and 13extra chromosomes. This meant mitosis for her was a crapshoot. He was uncertain if she could even have children since most cross-species children couldn't. He thought of the mule, the tigon, and the liger. Thinking further however he remembered that it was the hybrids that didn't have heterogametic sexy that were sterile. Since she had two X chromosomes there was a chance she wasn't sterile.

Thinking of hybrids Beast Boy decided he should think of getting a liger form. They were bigger than a lion. Wondering if he could get a sample of Hercules the liger's DNA. At 922 pounds, almost 11 feet long, and 4 feet and one inch tall at the shoulder the abilities he would gain could aid the team.

Sending a request for the DNA sample was Robin's job as the team leader. While he didn't agree with the intentional breeding of a liger since the mother was often put in danger because of it. He could see the benefits of having the largest of the great cats of Earth in his arsenal.

After some research he had discovered that the liger was the upper limit of viable predators. Since after a land predator reached 1000 pounds the ratio of food intake to energy expenditure started to tilt towards the consumption end. It was why he wanted a liger to begin with! It was the peak land predator.

After sending his request beast boy decided it was time for bed. Putting on his sleeping clothes and brushing his teeth he clambered into his bed.

The changeling was running, following a scent of prey. Darting through The scrub grass of the savanna. He was large. Nearly a half a ton of pure hunting strength. Perusing his prey. He saw it an antelope already downed by a tigoness colored blue. After both had eaten their fill they retired to beneath a wild peach tree for a nap.

Beast Boy awoke. "Well that was interesting." He said to himself.


	4. Protection

Bbrae protection

Raven was sick. She had contracted measles from some idiots who hadn't had their kids vaccinated, since growing up on Azeroth she hadn't been vaccinated. The empath's immune system was trying to fight off the virus but it was hard times. Beast boy was frantic.

After she had contracted the disease Titans tower had gone into lock down. Beast Boy, whose constantly shifting DNA afforded him almost total immunity from any disease was designated as her care giver.

The green teen was sitting by her bed. A tub was parallel to her head for if she had to vomit. He was ready to assist Raven in anyway he could.

Raven was in and out of lucidity often mumbling in her sleep. When she was conscious she complained about the aches she was currently experiencing.

Beast boy didn't know how to help his girlfriend. Then he had an idea. Remembering when he went into cyborg to assist him with his virus problem, he looked online for what infected tissues of measles look like. Then he transformed into a newly discovered "creature."

Beast Boy hoped this worked as he placed his fingers to Ravens nose and transformed into a virophage.

Virophages were a recently discovered virus that attacked other viruses. Containing

Beast Boy transformed and went into ravens body. Searching out infected tissues Beast Boy attacked the measles virus. Destroying its rna strands and making his own. He did this and exited Ravens body.

Cyborg entered the medical bay and seeing the changeling standing there he asked, "what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Dude, you always do something." The cyborg stated. "So what did you do?"

* * *

Slumping Beast Boy said, "I used my powers to mimic a Virophage."

"dude!" You could hear the disbelief in cyborgs tone of voice. "You can do that?"

"Apparently." the changeling said.

Raven woke up later that day, searching out beast boy she hugged him and said "Thank you for protecting me."

**_Get your kids Vaccinated, or ask your parents to get you vaccinated, you could save the life of a person that can't get the vaccine because they have a compromised immune system, look up herd immunity. _**


	5. Firsts

BBRae week Firsts

Raven sensed a kinship with Beast Boy from their first meeting. She could sense various entities within beast boy when she met him in front of the pizza parlor. Any creature whose DNA he contained was also an entity inside his soul.

The cure for his disease she had learned later mimicked the spell Azar had used to split her personality. Instead of a magical formula however, his powers were potentially even stranger. When his father had used devolution to save Garfield's life, he had destabilized his DNA.

This destabilization had caused everything Nucleic acid was a part of to have a part in his mind. Where she had seven main emotions. He had millions of potential personalities. When she had questioned him on this he admitted that every time he became a creature. It strengthened that aspect of his mind.

That was why he only used a certain number of creatures when he transformed. If he used too Much variety he could lose his base personality in the shuffle of his mind. When Raven learned he had used a new form to save her life, she kissed him hard. She never knew that each new form could hold the potential to destabilize his mind.

"Why would you do that?" Raven asked. "Do you think I want you to lose your mind just to save my life, you're more important to the team then me, if you were to lose your mind then there would be little point in me continuing to be a part of this team." Raven reprimanded him.

"Raven," he said somewhat harshly. "You have three other friends in this tower. You have five more in steel city. You matter to more people in jump city than you realize. Please don't disparage your contributions to the team. When we're old and gray, you can continue to be the healer for the team even after you stop going on missions."

Shocked Raven acquiesced to his points. "Can you tell how close you are?" She asked.

"Nope." Beast Boy said. "I have the same amount of idea of if I will lose myself as the first time I transformed to save my mother from a cobra."

That was the first time she saw the fear Beast Boy lived with every day. The fear of losing himself to his powers. Her respect for him grew even more. But she couldn't let on quiet yet. "I'll be old and grey. You'll be old and bald."

"DUUUDE!" Beast Boy shouted, pouting about the hair crack Raven just made.

The next day was the first time the couple meditated together. Raven said it would strengthen his mind and allow him to expand his repertoire of animals. The pair meditated together for two hours.


	6. Crush

BBRae week crush

Raven had decided to watch the imitation game with Beast Boy. It was based on a book, and she had read the book of it before going to see the film.

When Raven told him what movie they were going to see, Beast Boy complained a bit. He was more in favor of the spongebob squarepants movie but Raven had just glared at him when he brought it up.

Transforming into a puppy beast boy tried to weasel his way out of the biopic but Raven held firm. Causing her boyfriend to tuck his tail between his legs and change back into a man.

Beast boy bought them their popcorn and had asked for vegetarian butter for it. After receiving Their snack products the two colorful teenagers entered the theatre.

The couple sat in the back to help hide from the publics scrutiny. This was a learned habit from whenever any of them had gone to the movies before. Beast boy had once gone to a Rocky Horror picture show screening and as a virgin of it, had been brought to the front to parade around.

The movie was fine. Beast Boy barely paid any attention to it however as he spent almost the entire film Raven watching. He noticed her expressions and smiles. He knew he was lost as soon as she smiled. He would never have another girlfriend. His first crush, that he had set aside for another, was to be his final destination.

He reflected on his first crush. Terra Markov, whom he had dated once, and then lost. He knew it was Terra when he had seen her at the school. His nose was exceptional and he had smelled it was the Geomancer. He had discussed this with Raven and had to confide in her that it was her scent that he had smelled at the school. Since this was before they were together Raven had told him that she might have forgotten her previous life, since being trapped in the stone she could have suffered from brain damage of some sort. Since she could not remember him or anything else about her previous life, Terra had not been lying to me to him when she said she didn't remember, nor was she the same Terra, because as Raven put it, "We are our memories, we are not the body that we inhabit but the memories of our experiences that have shaped all of our lives." She continued, "And if she does remember then she had a reason to say what she did, and we need to respect her wishes."

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy said.


	7. Realization

Bbrae realization

Beast boy looked out over the bay towards jump city. He reflected on his life thus far. He still didn't understand why Raven excepted marrying him. He was happy, he had been happy since the day she accepted going on a date with him.

He then reflected on all the friends he had lost. It sucked being immortal. All of his friends were dead except one, the most important one he thought to himself.

It wasn't until they were in their fifties that they realized their lack of mortality. Raven's demon heritage had caused her cells to always divide perfectly. This meant that her skin didn't deteriorate. Her hair was always lustrous and healthy. And she never had any wrinkles or crows feet.

Beast boy with his powers to change his form into any creature with DNA also caused him to undergo perfect mitosis. They weren't immortal, any punk with a gun or bomb could kill them. But neither of the couple would have natural causes listed on their death certificates.

"It's kind of funny, that the man I married is the only man who could potentially live as long as me." Raven said when the test results from an aging cyborg came in.

The couple had decided to wait to have kids and just never got around to doing it, it just never seemed the right time. Now facing pair had decided against having children, since being the products of two immortals the odds were likely that they would be immortal also.

The next realization the couple went through was the mortality of their friends. Cyborg died first at age seventy-five, even though he had some mechanical parts the human parts of him aged normally and he eventually succumbed to his wounds from the accident that made him a cyborg. He had been given the option to become more mechanical than he already was, but he had decided against that course of action.

Nightwing died next at age 90, surrounded by his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. StarFire followed soon after. Tameranians almost always follow their spouses to the grave, since their emotions are so tied to their very existence. They literally die of a broken heart.

Raven and beast boy where the final members of the original Teen Titans. They were known as the Ageless Heroes and we're often called to have tea with Dr. Fate.

When they were offered full league membership, they turned it down, citing their need to teach the newest Titans. They were however given part-time status, like Batman, so that they could help if they were needed.

The couple still battled crime. They had even met the newest Version of Batman, the son of Terry McGinnis and his wife Dana. Bruce Wayne McGinnis was a talented crimefighter and detective. And had been continuing on his family's legacy for a few years now.

The couple had many data disks full of photos from their life together. Visiting the Acropolis in Greece, the wedding of starfire and robin, The photo they had taken the day the titans tower was completed and the team had taken a group photo in front of it, and their own wedding. Raven had worn a white dress, under protest but StarFire and Rita had convinced her to wear the dress, even though she felt that as a part demon she did not deserve to wear a dress that symbolized purity.

When her husband of 79 years approached her she turned and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Changeling asked his beloved wife.

"All the realizations you've made me have over the years." Raven said.

"Like what," The man she loved asked. "How lucky you are to be married to a hot guy like me?"

"Among other things." She said.

As they lapsed into silence, the sun began to set. The sky turned a deep violet.

"Hey rae, I just realized!" Changeling said. "We promised to love each other til death do us part."

Not understanding where he was going with this Raven just said, "yes, and?"

"If we never die you're stuck with me forever!" The changeling shouted in joy.

"I want a divorce." Raven said in a deadpan.

"What!" Changeling said.

"Just kidding," the empath said. "I won't let go of you until the stars fade from the sky."

"It's time you realized something important." Raven continued "You're stuck with me for eternity."

**_This is the end of my story. Please review with what you thought._**


End file.
